<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anchor’s the Limit by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591688">Anchor’s the Limit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot'>Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Inquisitor Anders (Dragon Age), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian sighed, unaffected in the slightest by the way Anders looked up at him, all faux innocence and impossibly sweet smile. “Amatus, the only thing this madness is in aid of is your premature death.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anchor’s the Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/gifts">midnightprelude</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dorianders was the pairing I appreciated from afar, never knew I needed to write for, and then did and fell in love with these two and their lovely dynamic. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!💕</p><p>🎶 The world of Dragon Age is intrinsically connected to music. The Song of lyrium and the broken Song of its red counterpart, the Song of the Old Gods and the maddening music of the Calling, the Chant of Light, and the times of long past when 'everything sang the same.' To honor that, each of my DA fics will be accompanied by a soundtrack. For this one, it's <b>Magic of Love</b> by <b>Two Steps From Hell</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><hr/><p>“Being the Inquisitor doesn’t give you permission to do whatever you want." Dorian's voice was always pleasant to listen to, even when he was voicing his displeasure.</p><p>Even when Anders was the cause of it—like he was now.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Said who?” Anders nuzzled further into Dorian's chest, wrapping his arms tighter around him and sinking them both further into the softness of the armchair they were lounging on. “I believe I’m free to do anything that will aid me in defeating Сorypheus, no?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dorian sighed, unaffected in the slightest by the way Anders looked up at him, all faux innocence and impossibly sweet smile. “Amatus, the only thing this madness is in aid of is your premature death.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anders shrugged. "Maybe. But wouldn't you want to try this had you the chance?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, because I'm not bloody insane!" Dorian ran a hand through his hair, and through some kind of his unique magic entirely, it stayed as perfectly styled as ever. "Amatus, I'm going to be <em>quite</em> grateful if I don't have to watch you mess with magic you <em>do not </em>understand and attempt possibly suicidal manipulations with the energy of the Fade itself." Anders met Dorian's glare with a roll of his eyes, doubly annoyed to have part of himself surge up in approval at Dorian's words. <em>Shut up, Justice,</em> Anders thought in reply. "So have care for my frail heart," Dorian went on, "<em>please?</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm. It isn't normally this easy to make you beg," Anders teased, earning himself a light swat on the head. "And you've not yet mastered art of puppy dog eyes, love. Besides, I'm a cat person." The words only make Dorian pout harder, and Anders couldn't resist leaning up to kiss it away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And <em>you</em> have not mastered the art of playing it safe," Dorian grumbled, even as his lips stretched into a light smile as Anders pulled away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's rich, coming from a necromancer. Third Cardinal Rule of magic ring any bells?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not actually breaking it." Despite the scowl on his face, Dorian leaned in to press s soft kiss into Anders' hair. A pleasant warmth. A reassurance. The feeling of home. "And besides, a necromancer is just a healer who goes the extra step."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, really?" Anders nearly choked on a laugh. "That's what you're going for? Seriously? <em>I </em>actually bring people back from the brink of death—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I create effectively unkillable warriors that aid us in battle—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"While you <em>defile</em> bygone corpses and create <em>monstrosities—"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not all of us mages are quitters, Amatus," Dorian waved him off, "some of us prefer to go that extra mile."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're ridiculous, you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Says the man trying to outwit the essence of the Fade itself into doing his bidding with some half-baked, impossible spell!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I promise, love." Anders laced their fingers together. "It's safe. I did the research."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, see, I believe you there." Dorian planted a soft kiss to Anders' temple, making it suddenly difficult to focus on what he was saying. "What I <em>don't</em> believe is that one week of theoretical musings is nearly enough research to justify trying... whatever you want to try."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To layer the Anchor's energy onto to the parts of Justice's spirit form that I can manifest—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I <em>know</em>, I heard, I simply didn't want to repeat such blasphemy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And technically, I came up with the idea a week and a day ago—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Technically, you're rushing into danger with little plan or reason, Amatus," Dorian chided him, following with a placating peck on his lips. Anders didn't let him draw away, drawing it out instead, lips parted and moving against Dorian's in a dance they knew and loved, basking in it during this rare moment of peace, of quiet contentment. Dared Anders think it—happiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dorian's smile was impossible to look away from once they parted, and it was then and there that Anders lost all resolve to say no to whatever Dorian would ask of him.</p>
  <p>"Let <em>me</em> look into it at least, Anders," Dorian pleaded, "and then—let's experiment together, shall we?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose it's an all right idea." Anders huffed, feeling a poignant feeling of relief washing over him that wasn't quite his own. "So does Justice. You both worry about me too much, really."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only because you don't worry enough about yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anders rolled his eyes. "All lies. We could go over my notes after dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dorian made a face. "Going over that chicken scrawl is slower than starting from scratch, Amatus."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Hey.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am only telling the truth," Dorian defended himself, and before Anders could strike back with a comeback, he toppled all of his defenses with another kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anders found himself more than happy to surrender.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the read! Kudos and comments massively appreciated💙💙💙</p><p>Find me proudly defending the Anders Simping Collective on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ser_arts_a_lot">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> (feel free to <a href="https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/prompt-away">shoot DA prompts</a> my way anytime!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>